Tragic Fate
by PhantomSky
Summary: A mission that turned from happiness into tragedy. A confession that hurt her instead of making her happy. A confession that was too late.


**Author's Beginning Notes**

**Hi there I am new here!**

**This is my first fan fiction after all.**

**The story is mainly written in the Third Person's Point of View.**

* * *

It was a fine day at the continent of Bermesiah. Elesis was strolling around the park until she heard a familiar voice. It was non other than the indigo haired boy, Ronan. He told Elesis that they shall assemble in the Mastery Hall for a mission. Elesis followed him and thought it was a good time to finally confess her love for the spell knight. The sword maiden told the magic knight that she wants to hold the spell knight's hand as they waked toward the castle. Ronan blushed but did not have any objections to it. For him it was also a nice chance to confess to her but he was waiting for the right time.

They finally reached the Mastery Hall after minutes of walking. "Good Morning!" Knight Master shouted as the two knights entered the hall. Knight Master then handed the mission to Ronan. "What could be inside of this?" Ronan asked rather curiously. "Why not open it?" Ryan replied. Ronan opened the scroll and saw the following words...

"Expedition at Gaikoz Castle"

Everyone cheered as they saw the mission. It was their first time going to an ancient castle. They all left with glee as they went to their rooms and packed their bags. In just an hour everyone was ready to leave. "Good luck!" Knight Master said as they bid them farewell.

The group walked for hours, dungeon to dungeon until the sun started to set. "This would not turn out good if we walk at night." Ryan said. "Why don't we stay here and set up camp." Lire replied. "That would be a great idea guys." Ronan added. The group hurried to set up the tents and in a matter of minutes it was done. "Good night everyone!" Arme shouted with glee. The sun had finally set as the Grand Chase fell asleep in their tents,except for Ronan.

Ronan was feeling something different. "Why am I feeling this?" "Why is she here?" These questions kept running in Ronan's head. Ronan then went out for a walk when she saw the dark lady near Elesis. Ronan rushed towards her but it was no good. The dark lady evaded and in a matter of seconds with her special attack, the dark lady made Ronan asleep. She then carried Elesis away from the others while dropping a piece of paper.

"Ronan!, Hey! Ronan!" Ryan shouted, rather confused on how Ronan got there. Ronan then got up and asked Ryan a question. "Where is Elesis?" He said in a worried tone. "She...She is missing!" Ryan answered. The spell knight was panicking. He does not know what to do until Arme found a paper. "Ronan!...Ronan! I think I know where she is. The paper read the following.

"The fairest maiden is away

To a castle that is astray

Do arrive before the next day

Or you shall find her in decay"

This made the spell knight even more panicked. Lire though managed to calm him down and told him that they must journey if he wants to see her alive. The group packed their bags as they went towards Gaikoz castle.

They were in front of Gaikoz castle. Ronan was afraid to enter. "You are not scared are you Spell Boy?" Ryan said. Ronan did not answer but instead he went in. The monsters started to attack them as soon as everyone got in.

Meanwhile Elesis regained consciousness and tried to struggle. It was no use, she was chained to the wall. While struggling she heard a voice. It was KazeAze's Voice. " Do not worry you shall kill my old servant who is nothing but a useless pile of junk."she said while laughing devilishly. After those words a familiar face appeared. It was Ronan. "Do not come any closer. She is trying to kill you." Elesis shouted. "I do not care. All I want is for you to be safe." Ronan replied. The sword maiden can't say anything anymore as she saw the spell knight moving toward her and breaking the chains that restricted the maiden to move.

Ronan hugged her tightly as KazeAze made her move. She controlled Elesis and got the maiden's sword. Without any hesitation she stabbed it on the spell knight's back. The spell knight felt the thin blade go through him. " So this is what it feels like to die." Ronan thought to himself. When the sword retracted the maiden was free from the dark lady's control. She has saw what she had done as the Spell knight started to fall to the ground and thus a short conversation began before he died.

"I love you." Ronan said.

"I am sorry Ronan and I...I love you too. Elesis replied."

After the maiden's last words the spell knight closed his eyes and stopped breathing."Ronan!" the maiden's voice filled the air as the rest of the chase hurriedly went to where she was. Everyone saw what she has done and were shocked. After making her feel better. The team asked an explanation on what happened. The maiden just simply said "KazeAze... dispose... servant...using his love." Everyone was speechless. They then abandoned the mission as they all agreed to go back to Serdin. Ryan felt guilty for taunting Ronan that is why he carried the body of the knight on his back.

~5 years later~

Sieghart woke up and saw a note in the table. It was from her dearest granddaughter Elesis.

"I went to the graveyard!"

Sieghart is confused until Lire, Arme and Ryan woke up. "Is my granddaughter going to commit suicide?" the immortal shouted in front of the three. "Why?" Lire asked. "Look at this note" Sieghart said rather worried. "Don't worry she will be fine she will just visit Ronan, she will be back soon." Arme replied in a cheerful tone. "Ronan?, who is that man? Don't tell me she did something bad to my granddaughter!" Sieghart muttered. "No,no she loved your granddaughter so much." Ryan defended. "Relax, Relax take a seat and we shall tell you who he is". Arme said as she took her seat.

~END~

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Practically I have only been making these stories in my notebook, and now I thought why not post it here.**

**Critics are accepted to improve my writing.**

**Please review!  
**

**To those who have already read it (my classmates) you would notice some changes (big and small)**

**And if there is something wrong like spelling or grammar please feel free to correct it in the reviews! And why you are at it correcting my grammar why not comment on it( the story ) too.  
**


End file.
